justirisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Akhil100
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Justirisers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi Hi, I'm Shreyavasu21, I've just joined. I wanted to ask how to add pictures in Template:Infobox and can we be friends. Tell me Hey, Tell me one thing about this: Pls. watch this video from 06:42 and tell me what is the background song from 06:42 to 07:22. link: http://www.veoh.com/watch/v20031943tWrYyXDf?h1=Genseishin+JustiRiser+Episode+6 And pls. reply fast. Shreyavasu21 Re: Theme song Oh, thanks for telling me and can you tell me where can I download it? (if it's downloadable) and yes I'm a student of class 6th now going to 7th and my exams were awesome and have just finished 6 days ago and after four days its my result and I'm sure I'm gonna get first position as I've always got it. - Shreyavasu21 Re: How old r u? I'm 13 years old and are you japanese? I have topped in six section for three years in a row and have got an award with cash prize and my teacher also said I'm topping so, I'm confident. By the way I live in Delhi.And Akhil-san, I know about japanese honorofics. Shreya Hindi Do you know hindi, if yes then let's talk in that only. And also what's your name? Shreya Advice: Create your Wiki more remarkable Hey There! This is an important matter, so please don't ignore it. There are some recommendation I want to give you as I'm a highly experienced editor. Some following points can help you make Justirisers Wiki more remarkable. * Change your background image or customize it by giving it a full resolution and making it tile (or fix – optional), and also customize your theme, learn more on . * Try giving more details on the home page of Justirisers Wiki (I've already given some details, but that's just the beginning). Try editing it by seeing my own work on GranSazers Wiki. *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. These are some of the helps you might need. The first two points are extremely important, please don't ignore if you want to make your Wiki more remarkable. Tell me if you need any help or if get stuck anywhere! -- Armun Alam